


Forest: cantar en el bosque

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angustía, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Desesperación, Duelo, Enfermedad terminal, Escena del baño, M/M, Manipulación, Muerta Narsissa Malfoy, Sirius Black muerto, Suicidio, Tristeza, antes de la guerra, dependiendo de como lo mires, depresión, final triste, formas poco sana de afrontamiento, gritando en el bosque, muerto Remus Lupin, o final feliz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: ¿Alguna vez sintieron que sus nombres no eran suyos?O más bien, ¿que a raíz de sus nombres, ustedes ya no se pertenecían a si mismos?Pues, Harry se sintió así, y encontró afinidad con aquella persona que llevaba meses sintiéndose del mismo modo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter - Relationship, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Forest: cantar en el bosque

**Author's Note:**

> El one-shot tendrá partes de la canción Forest de Twenty One Pilots, de forma directa o indirecta.
> 
> Escribí esto pensando en una persona que perdí hace no mucho y a quien extraño muchísimo. No se si le hubiera gustado porque básicamente ella era una diosa escribiendo y yo aun soy demasiado básica.

Draco estaba desesperado. Estaba sólo, asustado, estresado, increíblemente aterrado y nadie sabía nada de aquello. Allí no habían _amigos_ de su misma casa, la flamante Slytherin que le diera una mano.

Cada quien debía valerse por su cuenta, cada uno con su mundo, cada alma,con su condena.   
Así eran las cosas, y Draco sabía que eso no iba a cambiar.

No cambio años atrás, cuando Regulus Black llegó una vez, completamente maltratado a la sala común, después de las vacaciones de Navidad que paso con su cálida familia. No. Ese era asunto suyo y solo suyo.

Tampoco cambio cuando una noche, Severus Snape sufrió una parálisis por un ataque de pánico, al saber que en menos de dos días tendría que volver a su amado hogar, donde su dulce padre le estaba esperando, listo para darle su amor.

Tampoco importó cuando una tarde, en su tercer año, Pansy Parkison recibió una carta de su madre, avisándole que ese día iban a buscarla a Hogwarts la familia de su prometido, familia que ella no conocía, de un prometido que jamás había visto.

Tampoco cambio cuando una mañana, un alterado y destrozado Blaise Sabini supo que a su madre le habían dado de baja, muerta, asesinada por algún mago convicto que le había asaltado como venganza, no importó aunque el sabía que fue su padre quién la mató.

No importaba.

Por eso, justo ahora, mientras Draco miraba su reflejo en aquel baño, completamente desesperado, supo que no importaba. Las cosas no iban a cambiar, no por él. 

No importaba, porque no había nada que hacer. Draco estaba solo, y eso se quedaría así hasta que llegara la noche en que matara a Albus Dumbledore. No cambiaría hasta que su madre fuera liberada de las garras del señor Tenebroso, no cambiaría hasta que ese extraño ser, dictador de ojos escarlatas dominara el mundo mágico. Y aún así, aún en esas condiciones, donde su madre fuera libre, donde su padre no estuviera encerrado, donde el señor Tenebroso lo cambiara todo... ¿Donde estaría Draco? ¿En un pedestal, como le habían enseñado?

¿Por qué parecía que de repente, su mundo le pesaba tanto?

\- _Es una mierda, a que si.._. - Draco ni siquiera registro cuando fue que la voz ingreso al baño donde miserablemente se había escondido. - Saber que, cuando salgas allí afuera, tendrás el peso de tu apellido sobre ti una vez más, saber que cuando estés allí, en el gran comedor, mirando fijamente al director, sepas que tienes que matarlo y que no tienes la más mínima puta idea de como hacerlo, porque no quieres hacerlo. - La voz, suave e incluso rota, ni siquiera se acercó. Draco no saco la varita, no se giro, no hizo falta. Podía ver al dueño de la voz a través del espejo que antes le había devuelto la miseria en imágenes reflejadas en luz.

Harry Potter se recostó por la pared al lado de la puerta y lentamente se dejo caer, con un gemido de dolor y angustia, sentado en el piso frío del baño de prefectos, mirando fijamente a Draco Malfoy.

\- ¿Nunca tuviste la impresión de que tu nombre no es tuyo? - sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, su piernas extendidas, no en postura lista para salir corriendo o levantarse, sino en postura " _Aquí me tienes, no saldré corriendo_ " - Ya sabes, con esa sensación de que sólo tú nombre define tu vida. Eso de, _Eres un Malfoy, tienes un legado que seguir, eres un Malfoy, debes honrar tu apellido, eres un Malfoy, debes obedecer a tu padre_ , aunque te lleve a la agonía.

\- Si piensas que con ese discurso vas a evitar que haga lo que me ordenaron estas muy equivocado, Potter. 

\- Por favor, llámame James. - los ojos grises clavaron en aquel rostro lleno de cicatrices que le miraban con diversión, a sabiendas de que Draco jamas lo haría y sin molestarse por eso en lo absoluto. 

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ese no es...

\- ¿Mi nombre? - Harry le interrumpió con una risita extraña. - Resulta que, legalmente hablando también soy James, ya sabes, Harry James Potter, pero nunca quise adoptar ese nombre ya que es el nombre de mi padre y ya de por si es desagradable cada vez que comparan mis ojos con los de mi madre. No necesito esa mierda, pero no me llames Potter, de preferencia. Solo por esta vez. He decidido tomarlo como mío, porque en algún punto del mundo, cuando alguien dice el nombre James, no piensa en mí, no tiene mi rostro en su mente, no piensa en el señor Tenebroso, ni en la guerra, ni en Hogwarts. Solo piensa en algún niño, algún joven, algún adulto o anciano con ese nombre, desconocido, invisible. - Draco no aparto la mirada, lo cual fue extraño de ver. Porque por alguna razón no veía a Harry Potter. Veía a un joven cualquiera, estresado igual que él y a quién al parecer no conocía.

Cuando los ojos verdes le prestaron atención segundos después se percato que no se había dado cuenta de la pregunta que pronunció. El Gryffindor pareció darse cuenta así que sólo le repitió la pregunta.  
\- ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

No lo dudo. Le siguió.

\- Vamos.

[.]

\- ¿Cuales son los planes del señor oscuro? - Draco se sorprendió cuando escucho eso. Simplemente se sorprendió tanto que casi lo demuestra.

\- ¿Interesado en unirte al lado oscuro, Potter? - ignoro la mirada irritada que le dirigió al llamarle por su apellido mientras esperaba la respuesta.

\- Para nada.

\- ¿Entonces...?

\- Oh, eso. Si, voy a darle lo que quiere, ya sabes, eso de matarme y demostrarle al mundo que él gran Harry Potter no pudo salvarlos. - soltó una risita relajada y esta vez Draco si le estaba mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loco. - Antes de eso necesito saber como piensa llevar las cosas después, su forma de gobierno y esas cosas. Al menos hasta que alguien trate de matarlo otra vez. - se veía relajado, Draco sabía que no estaba bromeando en lo más mínimo, y eso le molestó.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? - de un momento a otro, Draco estaba muy molesto e irritado, incluso decepcionado. En su mente, en una pequeña parte de su mente, en ese rincón que jamás dejaba libre, la idea de que Potter le salvara de su miserable destino aún brillaba. Esa era una esperanza a la que se había aferrado. Era su salvavidas. ¿Y ahora le salía con eso? - ¿Después de todos estos años? ¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Por qué le dejarías ganar?

\- Porque ya no tengo nada más que perder. - las palabras fueron dichas con tanta tranquilidad que Draco se estremeció. Los ojos cerrados, las manos metidas en los bolsillos, la postura tan relajada que hasta parecía dormido. Más bien, muerto. - Papá, mamá fuera de la ecuación, ya sabes, Voldemort pidió dulces y como no le dieron lanzó su _**Travesura**_ durante Halloween. - Harry soltó una risa algo estrangulada pero siguió caminando, Draco a su lado. - ¿Familia? No tengo. ¿Amigos? No cuentan, no existen, no están. - Eso le sorprendió, pero recordó cuando Potter discutió con la comadreja menor, el estúpido de Weasley fue con ella y la sabelotodo decidió irse también, con la idea de estar ella para esos tontos pelirrojo antes de que su empalagosa novia apareciera primero, ninguno tratando de entender que paso; sólo yéndose. - ¿Metas? La única era conseguir la forma en que Sirius fuera libre e irme muy lejos con él. Era lo único que me mantenía con vida. ¿Tengo a Sirius? No, no lo tengo. - Draco aprecio los ojos muertos cuando los abrió, mirando al cielo que se veía por entre las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido. - Llegado a este punto, Draco, no tengo nada que me ate aquí. A seguir vivo siquiera. Estoy aterrorizado porque no quiero vivir huyendo, peleando, sabiendo que tengo miles de vidas por sobre la mía. No quiero esto. - en ese momento fue que observó como temblaba, desesperadamente, su rostro mostrando que, efectivamente estaba aterrado, su mirada lejos de ser tranquila y muerta, estaba viva en el miedo.

\- Voy a morir cuando cumpla los 18. - murmuró de repente, sintiendo el sabor amargo en su garganta al pronunciar las palabras. Jamás se lo había dicho a nadie. _Jamás_. - Mi madre tenía una extraña enfermedad mortal cuando estaba embarazada y, sin saberlo, su magia fusionó la anomalía con la mía, haciendo que la enfermedad fuera transferida a mi. Moriré cuando mi magia ya no logre controlarla, que será en unos meses más. - Draco sonrió con sorna, entendiendo que acababa de decir en voz alta lo que más le atemorizaba, acababa de hacerlo _real_. - La única razón por la que quiero matar a Dumbledore es para asegurar a mi madre un futuro, nada más. ¿Por lo demás? Estoy tan aterrado como tú, porque mi vida, la poca que me queda, esta al borde del precipicio. Se acaba a la vuelta de la esquina. - susurro y se dio cuenta que ambos temblaban. Desesperados.

De repente, sin siquiera notarlo; Harry gritaba. Una desesperación siendo liberada, un miedo siendo demostrado, un sentimiento de pesar manifestándose. Siguió gritando y Draco se le unió. 

Gritaron hasta que cayeron sobre una capa de hojas secas, agotados y llorando.

[.]

\- ¿Nunca te ha molestado que alguien más tenga tu nombre? - el Slytherin escucho de nuevo esa pregunta que le habían dicho hace días y ésta vez sí busco al dueño de la voz, encontrándose con Harry, quién caminaba hacia él y se dejaba caer a su lado, su brazo sangrando, su capa algo rota, su camisa manchada, sus manos en sus bolsillos.

\- Hoy me comí unos dulces extraños, creo que estaban envenenados. - susurro riéndose después, y Harry rió con él. - Estas herido.

\- Dumbledore descubrió que Voldemort es inmortal, esta tratando de usarme para volverlo mortal y que yo lo mate. - se encogió de hombros como si fuera algo completamente normal. Draco supuso que así era. - No quiero matarlo.

\- No tienes que.

\- Tu tampoco tienes que matarlo a Dumbledore. - replicó sonriendo. Así eran las cosas, ninguno tenía opción.

\- _Touché._

Estuvieron en silencio un rato mas, mirando las hojas de los árboles moverse con la brisa. De repente, Draco sintió unos dedos entrelazar se con los suyos y un grito perforando el aire.

Harry gritaba, y Draco le siguió segundos después.

[.]

Draco sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas en el segundo en que Harry se sentó a su lado, en el mismo prado, en el mismo bosque.

\- Mi madre esta muerta. - susurro, a sabiendas de que Harry le escucharía. - Fue envenenada por quién sabe que clase de imbécil que invadió su hogar y profano su cuerpo. Mi padre no ha hecho nada y Dumbledore no me deja salir del castillo para ir a verla y despedirme. - en ese momento no lo entendió pero su mano había buscado los dedos de Harry, desesperados por sujetarse a algo.

Temblaba, _Aterrado,_ su mano libre cerrada en un tenso puño, _A_ _terrado,_ sus ojos estaban rojos, _Aterrado,_ su cabeza le dolía, _Aterrado_ , sus labios le ardían por lo mucho que los había mordido, _Aterrado,_ su garganta picaba por dejar salir el grito que tanto deseaba soltar.

Harry no dijo las horribles palabras de " **Lo lamento** " ni "L **o siento** " mucho menos " **Mis pésames** " o alguna estúpida frase de " **Está en un lugar mejor** " que le habían dicho durante todo el día.

En vez de eso, grito. Grito con tanta desesperanza y dolor como lo hubiera hecho Draco, quién solo lloro unos segundos antes de acompañarle, gritándole al cielo su dolor.

[.]

Draco se entero por alguien más esa mañana, y busco al Gryffindor todo el día. No le encontró. Llegó la noche y sus pies le guiaron incluso antes de que él se diera cuenta.

Encontró a Harry, acostado en el mismo prado de cada semana, los ojos cerrados, las manos extendidas al cielo, los labios moviéndose mientras cantaba una canción al compás de las lágrimas que caían por los bordes de sus ojos incluso cerrados.

\- _Abajo en el_ _bosque_ _,_ _cantaremos_ _un coro, uno que todos sepamos. Sostendremos las manos bien alto, seremos imparables, cantando canciones que nadie_ _escribió_ _._

Se acostó a su lado, levanto las manos en alto del mismo modo, entrelazando una de sus manos y escucho una vez más la melodía antes de unirse a Harry y cantarla con él.

No dijo nada mas, incluso después de que Harry enterró su rostro en el cuello de Draco y sollozo. Siguieron cantando, hasta que Harry libero todo su dolor.

Remus Lupin y Severus Snape habían muerto.

[.]

\- No tienes que hacerlo. Yo no lo haré, no tienes por qué. - Draco estaba desesperado mientras murmuraba las palabras, aterrado de que Harry no las entendiera. Porque Harry no las estaba escuchando. - No le des el gusto, no después de tantas vidas que se llevó, no le dejes ganar. ¡Reacciona, Harry! ¡Le darás justo lo que necesita! ¡Le dejarás ganar! - Draco grito, lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos.

\- Draco, él ya ganó. - le respondió y se tumbo de nuevo en el césped del mismo claro, comenzando a cantar de nuevo, como lo hacían cada ciertos días, con las manos extendidas.

Draco no lo soporto y completamente destrozado, se fue, dejando sólo a Harry, cantando mientras Draco se alejaba.

[.]

Corría con desesperación, su respiración bastante alterada, sus pasos agigantados mientras trataba de llegar al lugar. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que debía detenerlo, sabía que no debió dejarlo sólo. Pero lo hizo.

Corrió con más fuerzas, llegando finalmente a su destino y sus ojos finalmente derramaron las lágrimas que tanto había retenido.

La casa de los gritos ardía en un fuego majestuoso, casi con vida, de un color verde esmeralda tan hermoso que no podía apartar los ojos. Draco quiso entrar pero un millar de hechizos no se lo permitían. Podía escucharlo, podía incluso desde esa distancia, podía sentirlo, prácticamente podía _verlo_.

Harry estaba acostado en el centro de la sala de la destartalada y vieja Casa de los Gritos, con las manos en alto, con su voz inundando el lugar con su canto mientras las llamas vivían a su alrededor, danzando y destruyendo todo. El seguía cantando y su voz se escuchaba a kilómetros.

_Abajo en el bosque, cantaremos un coro, uno que todos sepamos. Sostendremos las manos bien alto, seremos imparables, cantando canciones que nadie escribió._

Y luego todo explotó, justo cuando Draco gritó.

[.]

Al día siguiente se organizó un entierro en Hogwarts, todo el colegio vestido de negro, varitas en alto mientras todos lloraban.

_A Draco le asqueaba._

Ver como los pelirrojos se abrazaban a la sabelotodo, como lloraban desconsolados todos los leones, como los profesores sollozaban tristes. _Le asqueaba._

Porque no estuvieron allí cuando Harry cayó, ni cuando estuvo muerto por semanas, ni cuando decidió que la única salida era quitarse la vida. Las personas que lloraban en su tumba fueron las mismas que le ahogaron en vida.

Así que, sin poder soportarlo más, se levanto y camino hasta quedar al lado de la tumba que pusieron en pleno jardín, ignorando los gritos y las protestas, los abucheos y los insultos. Se lanzó al césped y se acostó al lado de la tumba donde no había nada porque nada había sobrevivido del cuerpo de Harry Potter. 

Levantó las manos al cielo, cerro los ojos y canto.

_Abajo en el bosque, cantaremos un coro, uno que todos sepamos. Sostendremos las manos bien alto, seremos imparables, cantando canciones que nadie escribió._

Canto una y otra vez, incluso cuando alguien trato de apartarle, incluso cuando trataron de hechizarle, no se movió ni dejo de cantar.

Después, cuando cayó la noche, grito con toda su alma, gritando con la poca voz que le quedaba.

Encontraron su cuerpo al otro día, justo al lado de la tumba de Harry Potter.


End file.
